


Some Flairy Artist

by julietswildchild



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Alternate Universe, Andy isn't in BVB, F/M, Naked Female Clothed Male, Nude Modeling, One Shot, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietswildchild/pseuds/julietswildchild
Summary: Y/N gets more than she bargains for when she is hired to model for Andy Biersack, a talented artist.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets more than she bargains for when she is hired to model for Andy Biersack, a talented artist.
> 
> I wrote this more than a year ago, so when I recently joined AO3, I decided to post it. Not my best work, but here it is!

Y/N pulled up in front of the old house belonging to the artist. She was hoping that he wouldn’t be one of those “arty-farty” artists that had too much creativity than what they could handle.

Y/N was a model. She had started out modelling for local designers in catalogues, but now, she would be the subject of the talented artist, Andy Biersack. She had been looking for extra modelling roles she could pick up to bring in a bit more money to provide for herself.

She stepped out of her car, bidding the butterflies in her stomach to settle, and gathered up enough courage to walk up the path to the front door. This was something new for her, and she honestly had no idea what he would plan for her to do.

Her nearly shaking hands reached out to press the fancy brass doorbell. Y/N could faintly hear footsteps approaching. It was now or never.

The door was opened to reveal a tall man, with sharp cheekbones and jawline. His hair was black and his blue eyes had a glitter of liveliness in them.

“Excuse me, I’m here to model for Andy Biersack?” Y/N spoke nervously, silently praying that she wouldn’t stutter.

“That would be me. I take it you’re Y/N?” he held out a tattooed hand to shake and she took it, feeling the rough calluses on his hands from years of handling paint.

“Yes.”

“Well come on in, then,” he stood back and opened the door for her to step inside, which she did so. “Is there any drink I can get you before we sit down and discuss our arrangement?”

Y/N was slightly taken aback by Andy’s casual attitude. “Um, maybe just a glass of water?”

“I can do that.” he shot her a grin and walked into the light coloured kitchen, with Y/N following cautiously behind. She quietly sat on one of the bar stools by the counter, resting her handbag on the tiles beside her. She watched as he poured a drink for her. Damn. She thought. He’s better looking than I would have imagined. And thank goodness he’s not in his 40’s or 50’s. He seemed so naturally comfortable in his own skin, something that Y/N wished she could be more often.

“If you could please come over to the table, we can discuss business.” he spoke, his voice low and rough. Y/N could almost imagine that his voice itself was callused, worn from years of smoking.

She took a seat at the glass topped table, placing one hand in her lap while she sipped the icy cold water that Andy placed in front of her.

“So, I take it that you typically model clothes, Y/N?” he asked, his icy blue eyes piercing into her warm, brown ones.

“Yes. I mostly just model for small, local, clothing companies, but I don’t really do anything major.” Y/N answered with a small smile, proud of the little career she had.

“That’s good. I don’t expect you to be Gigi Hadid or anything. I just simply need a female to model for some artworks I’ve been planning.” Andy assured, with a comforting smile, showing his perfect pearly whites.

“So what kind of image do you have in mind for me to model?” Y/N questioned, eager to hear the plan she would be following.

“Well, I’m curious about getting into nude painting so I thi-” he began casually, until he was interrupted.

“Uh, sorry, what did you just say?!” Y/N nearly choked on the water.

“Oh! Sorry, I hope you’re okay with that?! I mean, I can get someone else if you don’t feel comfortable with it?” Andy suddenly looked dissapointed by Y/N’s reaction. It had been hard to catch ahold of a good female model willing to hold a pose for “some flairy artist”. It would be back to the drawing board for Andy if she refused.

“No, no! Um, I guess I just didn’t quite expect that… “ Y/N blushed. “I’ve never modelled in the nude before… I guess I’m a bit self conscious about, you know, being naked…”

Andy seemed completely unaffected by the awkward tone of the conversation. “Well, only do it if you want to. I would appreciate it if you felt comfortable, but it’s up to you.” he shrugged and looked at Y/N expectantly.

Y/N beared the internal battle of her insecurities against her career. Was her naked body good enough to model? Was it worth it for the money? What would Andy think of her?

“Fine. But I don’t want my face to be shown. I’d prefer to remain anonymous in your work.” she spoke nervously, tangling her sweating fingers together in a ball in her lap.

“Oh, that’s fine!” Andy assured with a shrug and picked up the bundle of papers to his left. “Now, I’ll just explain how the money side of things works. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, that’d be great.” Y/N replied. This was the only reason she was doing this, for the money.

“So, this may not be how other artists work, but I’m prepared to give you a commission of the money I make off the artworks.” Andy spoke professionally, organosing the paper on the table. “If you could just sign here,” he pointed to a line on the paper, “here, here, aaaand… here, then we can get started.” he handed her pen.

Y/N had another moment of hesitation beforethe pen hit the paper, signing in an elegant scrawl. “There.” she said once she had finished.

“Then shall we begin? I’d like to try to get as much done as possible, not to rush you.” Andy looked eager to begin, not wanting to waste another minute on formalities.

“Sure.”

“Follow me, then.” and with that, Andy lead her away from the safety of the living room, down the hallway, and into a small room. It was what Y/N guessed to be a spare bedroom, which Andy had converted into an art studio, with splatters of dried paint on the wooden floor and multiple pieces of art still sitting on easels. There was a white backdrop hanging from the wall, which also splayed out on the floor. Y/N guessed that that would be where she would model for Andy.

“Here’s a robe you can change into, just in the next room. This is where I’ll get you to pose.” Andy handed her a white bathrobe and gestured down the hall. Y/N nervously entered and closed the door of the spare room and began discarding of her clothes.

At least she had shaved that morning…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets more than she bargains for when she is hired to model for Andy Biersack, a talented artist.

She then pulled on the robe, highing it tight around her gentle curves and her naked figure. She took a deep breath before walking back up to Andy’s studio, her bare feet padding along the floor boards. She nervously glanced over at Andy when she entered the room, readying his art supplies and moving a chair in front of the backdrop and took a seat in it.

“Are you ready, Y/N?” Andy asked gently.

“Oh, uh, y-yes…” Y/N blushed red, untying the robe from around her body. She held onto it for as long as possible, eventually letting it fall to the floor. “Fuck, this is so awkward…” she laughed anxiously. Andy came over to where she was standing, examining her, assessing what pose he wanted her in. His cock twitched in his pants at the sight of Y/N’s full, round assets: her ass and her breasts.

“I know, and I’m sorry this is awkward for you. Now, if I could just get you to put your hands on you hips…” she followed his ibstructions stiffly, “Yes, just relax a bit and push your chest out a tad… shoulders back a bit, too.” he watched intently as she posed, determined that she would have perfect posture.

Y/N just stood there, her rosy cheeks and bare breasts on display for Andy. She didn’t dare to say another word, fearful that she would strip her dignity away even more.

Andy seemed happy with her position, and moved back to his seat, picking up his sketchbook and pencils and began to analise Y/N’s curvy body. His pencil began to ghost over the paper in soft lines. He enjoyed drawing the female figure. The gentle curves that his pencil made when sketching them soothed him. Their figures were more flowing and relaxing than the blocky, muscled shapes of males. Y/N was a sexy looking woman, and he jad no doubt that she had many jealous friends.

“So how did you start out with modelling?” he asked Y/N, attempting to break her silence.

“Back in highschool, I occasionally modelled clothes for the textiles classes. At one of the fashion shows the school entered, a local designer asked if I’d like to model for her brand. I still model for her, but I’ve picked up other jobs elsewhere now.” her eyes shone as she spoke of her passion, her exposed body nearly forgotten.

“It seems like you’re quite successful then.” Andy replied, his paper now filled with the outline of Y/N’s naked body.

“Well, I like to think I am…” she shrugged.

“Do you work out to keep your body in such shape?” his eyes grazing over her figure, scouting for the next feature to draw.

“I go to the gym twice a week when I can. I’m not really that keen on exercising, but I have to do it to keep in shape.”

“It certainly pays of, though. You have a beautiful figure.” Andy complimented. He truly meant it, too. He had seen models before that had either far too little body mass, or too much.

Y/N blushed a deep red. “Oh, you think so?”

“I do. Your skin is just a perfect pearly peach colour and you’ve got a lovely natural shape. You look great on paper, too. Would you like to see my progress?” he complimented.

“Sure.” Y/N replied. Andy turned the paper around and her mouth nearly fell open as she saw her exact shape drawn expertly. She blushed even more when she thought of how he would have looked at her to draw her breasts and butt.

“What do you think?”

“Um, it’s good, very good.” Y/N was a bit stuck for words, trying to overcome her self-consciousness and embarrassment.

Andy himself was quite intrigued by looking at Y/N. He found himself lost in her curves and in the gentle curls of her hair falling down her back. What would it feel like to run his fingers through it? What did her skin feel like?

“Andy?” Y/N interrupted his thoughts with a gentle voice.

“Mmhmm?” he replied absent-mindedly, trying ti refocus on his work.

“Oh, nothing, you just kinda looked lost for a second.” she looked away again, back in her awkward silence.

Fuck this. Andy set his work down and stood up. It was hard to just sit there and draw such a distracting female physique. He walked towards Y/N in a daze. “Do you want to take a break?” his voice was low.

“U-um, sure?” Y/N was confused by Andy’s sudden change in attitude. His rough fingers danced down her side, tasting her skin with his. Her breath caught in her lungs as they brushed down to her hips, tracing their curves like his pencil did on the paper. “W-what are you doing?” she breathed, staring up at his cool blues eyes in shock, her muscles tense.

“You just have such a wonderful body, Y/N…” Andy murmured, distracted by the way her nipples perked while his fingers ghosted over the skin of her stomach. “You’re the real piece of art, here.”

“Mmm?” she looked up at him, her wide eyes fixed on his soft lips, parted and moist.

“Let me help you feel that way.” Andy whispered, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

“What do you mean?” Y/N asked, her body slightly leaning into his touch, beyond her command. His fingers trailed upwards, caressing the ribcage on each side of her breasts, earning a whimper from Y/N.

“You know what I mean. Artists are very good with their hands, you know.” he mumbled seductively, the dark look in his eyes bearing his desires plainly. “Let me show you.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N gets more than she bargains for when she is hired to model for Andy Biersack, a talented artist.

Y/N was lost for words, but she simply nodded her head. Andy then took his chance and cupped her full breasts with his large hands, her nipples hardening from the sensation. Andy’s lips then found themselves sneaking below Y/N’s ear, pressing them against her tender skin before letting his tongue slip out, teasing her pale skin.

Y/N let out a soft moan, a feminine sound that immediately hardened Andy’s dick in his black jeans.

His fingers lightly brushed over her nipples, sending tingles through her sensitive nerve endings. Andy then pulled the nipples between his fingers and simultaneously gave each a gentle pinch, enough to cause Y/N to reach out and grab Andy to steady herself. A dark pool of desire began to fill deep inside her core, a place that had been empty for too long.

“Andy…” she moaned, feeling her knees grow weak at the touch of his mouth and hands on her body. Y/N leaned in to Andy to steady her pulsing body and his hands stopped their teasing motions on her breasts to grip her hips, pulling her into him so he could feel her breasts pushed up against his chest.

Andy pulled his mouth away from her neck suddenly, and pulled her towards his antique, leather chair. He pulled Y/N onto his lap as he sat down, groaning when she landed hard on his erection. His strong hands pulled Y/N’s legs around him so that she was straddling his lounging figure.

Y/N was meanwhile becoming frustrated with Andy’s clothes. Here she was, bare naked, and he was still fully clothed. She wanted to see his skin too. When Andy’s lips began to tease at her nipples, she groaned and dug her fingers into his slick, black hair, pulling him away from her tender chest.

“Your clothes…” she panted, moving her hands to tug and the bottom of his t-shirt. Andy chuckled lowly and pulled his shirt over his head, revealing his chest stained with art. Y/N ran her hands over them while he unbuckled hus belt, the wait driving her crazy. She hadn’t been this damn turned on by anything in a long time, and she needed him. Now.

She moved off his lap when he began to shimmy out of his jeans, his thick hard-on becoming very evident in his boxers. Her deft fingers moved to help pull his pants down further, but before they made it to his ankles, Y/N was quickly pulled back onto his lap. She moaned when she felt his cock sit between her thighs, near her molten core. She pressed her lips against his, pulling his bottom lip between hers while she grinded her core down on Andy’s dick.

Andy groaned into Y/N’s mouth at the throbbing sensation in his cock, and he could almost feel each pump of blood through it. His hips jerked up towards Y/N’s welcoming chanel involuntary.

“Shit, I need this. Are you clean? Are you on the pill?” he gasped between heavy breaths.

“Yes!” Y/N moaned loudly into the hair above Andy’s ear. Her whole being was buzzing from the free feeling of their skin touching in the most private places.

Andy was no longer satisfied with just skin on skin contact. He needed to be inside her. To have his cock squeezed and massaged by Y/N’s inner walls. They both reveled in the last few moments of foreplay before Andy finally squeezed her hips down onto his with his large hands, Y/N’s tight pussy capturing his dick in its’ grasp. He groaned into the crook of her neck when she rolled her hips further into his, the pulsating pressure in his dick radiating throughout his slim body.

Y/N was in bliss. Andy’s cock stretched her walls apart so completely, like a glass of wine, full to the brim so there was no room for any more. She cautiously experimented, pulling herself off him slightly and then sinking back over him. His dick’s gentle caress of her most inner place sent shivers down her spine in icy tendrils.

“Oh fuck, don’t stop! Keep going… mmmmmmm!” Andy thrust his hips upwards to meet Y/N’s teasing rhythm. He twisted her nipples, enjoying her delicious whimpers and moans. The tight feeling in his indulged member was increasing exponentially by the minute, and Andy knew it wouldn’t be long before he would explode into Y/N’s womb. He had never been one to last very long, as much as he wished he could. Y/N’s hot skin, glistening with a sheen of sweat, glided against his chest as she continued her accelerating bobbing motion on his dick.

“Careful, Y/N, it’s coming…” he warned her in a strained whisper.

“I know… *pant* isn’t that the point?” she groaned against his pale skin that turned her on so much.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy…” Andy growled into her neck and lifted her off him. Y/N groaned as his dick slipped from her hot pussy. Andy grabbed her and stood up, leaning her over the arm of his chair. Y/N sighed in contentment as Andy pushed himself back inside her and kissed the tender skin behind her ear. “What you were doing before was lovely, but this is the best way to get it, sweetheart.” he spoke sensually.

He pulled out a little before sinking even deeper into her, earning a moan from Y/N, who could feel her own climax coming. Andy had his big hands on her soft flesh, one gripping her shoulder tightly to pull her closer to him and the other massaging her breast. Y/N’s nipples were tight and hard as Andy kept ploughing through her vagina. She felt tingly all over and was beginning to see white spots appearing in the sides of her vision.

“Andy…” she whimpered, losing her strength rapidly.

“I know, I can feel it darling,” Andy groaned as he felt her walls beginning to tighten around him. “I know you’re so close now baby, you’re nearly there.” Y/N was coming apart even quicker as he spoke those words, the pet names fanning the flames of the fire that was raging within her. She moaned loudly when he hit a different place inside of her, a place that no-one had found in years. Andy heard her moans as assureance and thrust into that same spot again.

That was all it took for Y/N to come crashing down. She couldn’t feel anything except the warmth from between her legs and hear Andy’s short breaths as his own end drew closer. Y/N no longer held herself up anymore, she was too spent and satisfied with her orgasm that she just slumped over the armchair in bliss.

Andy, however, was not done. He could feel Y/N’s juices on him and creating a slick bond between them. He was just so fucking close. He removed his hand off her breast and moved it down between her legs. As he rubbed his fingers over her clit, Y/N moaned and her inner walls clenched again slightly and fuck, did that feel so good around his twitching cock!

His deep thrusts were getting more spasmodic by the second and he knew he was just on the tip of a euphoric climax. His fingers played with her clit more, causing Y/N to squirm and clench more. Finally, with a pinch delivered to her clit which caused her walls to grip around his dick, he finally exploded into her.

They both stayed still for those next few seconds, Andy basking in the aftertaste of his orgasm, and Y/N panting in overstimulation.

Andy eventually pulled out, both of them finally standing on their feet fully. Andy reached down to his pants on the floor to grab his phone.

“Shit,” he said, glancing at the time, “Sorry hun, I think that’ll be all for today. I’ve got a meeting downtown at the art gallery in 45.”

Y/N nodded, her hair messy and her cheeks flushed. “If you’re okay with it, I might get you to pop over another time so we can finish my artwork?” Andy questioned.

“Yeah. Yeah, sure.” Y/N shrugged, jolted back to reality. “You’ve got my number, so just text me when you want me to come over.”

Andy shot her a warm smile. “That’d be great. I really appreciate it.” He handed her the robe she had worn and she pulled it over her pale shoulders. She gave him a small smile and went off to where she had changed.

When she emerged from the room, Andy was standing there with a soft smile and her handbag. He handed it to her and left his hand on the small of her back as he showed her to the door.

“Well, thank you for everything today, we should do it again sometime.” Andy smirked, leaning on the doorframe while Y/N stood on the porch.

“Yeah, we should. Anyway, I’d better let you get ready for your meeting. I’ll see you ‘round, Andy.”

“Hold on, Y/N,” Andy reached out and grabbed her arm. He pulled her in closer and pressed his lips on hers one last time in a kiss that took Y/N’s breath away. “That’s better,” he said as they pulled away, “Anyway, I should be getting ready now.”

Y/N pulled away and gave him a smile and a wave, “Alright, then. See you later, Andy.”

“Bye!” Andy waved to her as she left. As he went back into his house, he picked up his sketch pad. It was a lovely depiction of Y/N, even if it was only a rough draft.

He could see this piece being magnificently popular.


End file.
